Lenny the Dragon Gets a Girlfriend
This is the first story in the Lenny series! Chapter One - The Mystery of the Annoying Computer Ding! You have new messages since last change. Ding! Click! Ding! CLICK!!! DING!!! "Carl! Come and fix the computer!" I tapped my finger impatiently on the keyboard while waiting for my room-mate to come to my rescue. But there was no reply. There was no footsteps. He wasn';t coming. "CARL!" "LENNY I'M IN THE BATHROOM! ANYWAY I CAME TO FIX THE COMPUTER JUST FIVE MINUTES AGO!" "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR TROUSERS ARE DOWN, FIX THE STUPID COMPUTER!!" "I'M A DRAGON! ANYWAY I DON'T HAVE ANY TROUSERS BECAUSE YOU BURNT THE LAST OF THEM! BESIDES, YOUR NOT WEARING ANY, ARE YOU?" I looked down. All I saw was black scales. "HEY YOUR RIGHT, I'M NOT WEARING ANY TROUSERS! ANYWHO, ARE YOU DONE YET!" "IN A MINUTE! STOP BEING SO IMPATIENT!" I growled. Carl was taking so long, and to make it worse, the computer was beeping again. I roared in frustration and a flame shot from my mouth, burning the keyboard to a crisp. My fist thumped down onto it and it crumbled into a million pieces and covered me with ashes. Just as my yellow scales turned black and grey, Carl entered the room. "What happened to you?" "Yeah, I think we'll need to buy a new keyboard..." Carl glared at me icily. "Lenny," he said in a deathly calm voice. "I bought you a new keyboard five minutes ago when you broke the computer last time." Oh, ''I thought to myself. ''Hang on a minute... Well, I thought I'd thought it but I must have said it out loud because Carl started shrieking. "What!?" he screamed, fire bursting from his mouth and smoke coming from his ears. And then he went bright red. Well, I suppose that was natural because he bright red to start with. "I got several spare computers in the cupboard," I remembered. And Carl hit me so hard that I fell off of my chair. "OWWW!" I screamed, bursting into tears and rubbing my sore patch. "How on earth can that hurt?" Carl shrieked. "You're a dragon for heaven's sake!" Carl's nice, but the thing is, he get's angry very easily. I woke up the next morning to play Toontown before Carl got up. He had banned me from the computer game because he said I was becoming obbsessed. I don't know what obbsessed means, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it. I was only playing it eight hours a day, several days a week. I think the right work for it is addicted. But the mistake I made was turning it on. It beeped loudly. Ding! I almost shouted for Carl, but I restrained myself. But Carl came to my rescue anyway. "Are you playing Toontown again?" he asked as he opened the door to the study. "No." But I was a terrible liar. I immidiately burst out laughing. Ding! "CARL!! FIX IT!!!" Carl nodded reluctantly and looked at the computer screen. "Lenny, click the box that you were clicking," he said slowly. I clicked on send again. "I think," Carl began. "Your mistake was clicking on the send button. Your supposed to be clicking on open." Oh... "Lenny, I think you have been sent an invitation." "LET ME READ IT!" I roared, offended. "I CAN READ NOW!!!" Carl stepped out of the way, not uttering a word. I think he was scared. Well, I hoped so anyway. "Deers Mr... Lanny, You have been... armchaired... to the... strangelly collared... donkey... con-ver-sa-tion... O---n Firstonay.... the... 113th... of.... slaptember... In.. Chessland" Carl narrowed his eyes. "I think this is what it says," he began. "Dear Mr. Lenny, you have been invited to the strangely colured dragon convention on Friday the 13th of September in Chester." "Oh! That makes more sense!" There was a few moments of awkward silence. "Carl, is that tomorrow?" "Yes! Go pack!!" Chapter Two - The Strangely Coloured Dragon Convention So I packed my teddy,toothbrush, tooth paste and my bedside clock. Once I got there I saw a bright purple duck. "Hey why are you here this is a convention for strangely colured dragons?" I asked "Oh that explains all the strangely colured dragons" he mutterd as he left. Category:Fan Fics